List of minor magicians
This is a list of magicians, alchemists, shamans and other dabblers in the occult and holy that have appeared prominently in just one story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname. More prominent magicians receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Magicians' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). 'Deceased' means that the character died in their appearance; it does not preclude them coming back... Alba Suria Deceased Alba was an extremely powerful magician summoned by John Constantine to combat The Shadow Dog. Her role in the summoning was to be 'the battery', suggesting that she stores and possibly even generates energy. She was affected by The Shadow Dog and managed to knock down, though not kill, Donatus Chalice, another member of the team. She was later killed by Maria Constantine as part of a vendetta against John. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 189. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 202 Nathan Arcane Nathan goes by the name Nat Kuhn to distance himself from the Arcane family name - it having been tarnished by the psychopathic Anton Arcane. He was one of the magicians summoned by Constantine to fight The Shadow Dog and has a gift for identifying psychically traumatic areas and weaponising them. He and Constantine parted on bad terms after the Shadow Dog attack went bad. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 189. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 191 Beriti On the edge of Eden sit the Binei Gadol, who believe themselves to be the descendents of Cain. One of their treasures was a scroll named 'The Testament of the Nephilim', which Constantine stole and destroyed - apparently by seducing Beriti. Another member of the tribe is Ghursoon. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 185 Paho Bokhari Paho is a Brazilian mage and an associate of Constantine's. His girlfriend, Elena, was killed by Goterrez and her soul bound to a belt. Paho was able to get both Elena's soul back and Goterrez murdered with the help of John. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 184 Robbie Brooks Deceased Robbie was a wannabe mage who made friends with Gemma Masters when he found out that John Constantine was her uncle, having learned about him from Terry Butcher. He convinced her to take up magic - much to John's displeasure. As punishment, he placed a curse on Robbie - not telling him that the curse was fake. Robbie briefly reappeared in the series after being killed by one of John's children. He had a sister called Tina. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 62. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 204 Carew Deceased Carew was an alchemist and former classmate of Epiphany Greaves, with whom he was infatuated to the point of madness. Some time before Hellblazer issue 267 he placed 'The Whispered Curse' on Constantine, which was set to drive the man mad if he ever fell in love with Epiphany. Of course, he did. After escaping, John interrogated Carew by making him think that he was in Hell; Carew's weak heart gave way and he died. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 267. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 270 Alistair Carswell A madman, Carswell ran into trouble when he stole a sickle from The British Museum with the intention of using it to sacrifice a baby on New Year's Eve to gain immortality. Constantine was able to intervene and save the child. Carswell was last seen being arrested by police. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 250 Ceangli Ceangli was a druid in AD 60 who communed with the spirits to find a way to escape the encroaching Roman Empire. He did so by escaping time itself. There he became a creature that was more monster than man. He was eventually disturbed by Marcus Molloy, who also stepped out of time. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 276 Queenie Chandler Deceased Mother of Chas Chandler, Queenie was a nasty, cruel and bitter old hag. She was also a witch of sorts, and her life-force was bound to Slag, her wig-wearing, chain-smoking, talking monkey familiar. Queenie made Chas's life Hell until Constantine was able to trick and kill Slag. Queenie died immediately due to sympathetic magic, leaving Chas in John's debt. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 84 Cuffee Deceased Cuffee was an 18th century slave in New York who tried to start a rebellion against his oppressors. Papa Midnite - then a child - sold Cuffee and his followers guns as well as a magic powder that would protect them from bullets. But the powder was a sham and the rebellion crushed. As revenge, Cuffee and his followers forced Midnite to cut off his own sister's head. They then committed suicide as part of a ritual that would curse Midnite with immortality. First appearance: Papa Midnite issue one. Last appearance: Papa Midnite issue two Dave Dave is a mover and shaker on the infernal stock market. He commissioned Constantine to investigate an explosion at a plant that was supposedly rendering pure evil. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 250 Vikram Dhawan Deceased Vikram was a Bollywood film director who, along with Charles Pankhurst-Hawke, would give pure young women up to Colonel Burke, a demon he had freed and then bound to his service. In exchange, he received success and protection. However, he was killed by Burke after refusing to hand over a girl he had fallen for. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 263 Danny Drake thumb|Danny Drake freaks out Deceased A lifetime loser, Danny Drake sold his soul to Triskele in exchange for financial success. However, when she came to collect on his soul five years later, Danny refused and offered to sacrifice a baby to her instead. Another five years on, Triskele came calling again and it was only the intervention of John Constantine that kept another baby from the blade. Danny was dragged to Hell instead. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 62 Fengis Deceased Fengis was a remote viewer, able to get psychic flashes and visions from objects. Constantine used his services to find out the origin of a mysterious branch that had been sent to him from Africa. Fengis subsequently received a visit from the cannibal mage Mako but killed himself rather than let himself be consumed. He worked for a mob boss named Song. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 184. Last appearance Hellblazer issue 185 Fennel Deceased Fennel was a channeller, able to let spirits of the living and dead speak through him, until he got out of the magic game and got into online stock-broking. John blackmailed him into one last job to help a comatose Tricia Chandler, but Beroul burnt him alive. Only appearance: All His Engines Domine Fredericks Deceased Domine Fredericks was an organised criminal and magus - his associates included Joshua Wright and Gladys Wren - who wanted control of London's mystical underworld. He was haunted by dreams in which The Shadow Dog devoured him, and was compelled to find an object called the Red Sepulchre that could open the doorways between worlds and destroy it. Domine was responsible for a brutal attack on The Tate Club and for kidnapping John Constantine's niece, Gemma, but was taken down when John turned the Sepulchre against him. Fredericks was an unwitting puppet of The Beast. He was from Zimbabwe. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 177. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 180 Ghursoon On the edge of Eden sit the Binei Gadol, who believe themselves to be the descendents of Cain. Ghursoon is their elderly matriarch. Another member of the tribe is Beriti. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 185 Goterrez Deceased A cruel man, Goterrez liked to play cards for human souls; one of the souls he captured was a woman named Elena. However her husband, Paho Bokhari, and John Constantine managed to win her soul back - getting Goterrez killed in the process. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 184 Lady Jamma The police believe that Lady Jamma is peddling pornography; the truth is that for a price she'll place a voodoo hex on anyone you like. After John's girlfriend, Dani, started being hassled by her ex-boyfriend, John paid Lady Jamma to do just that to him. She cast a spell that gradually transformed him into a woman. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 115 Linton Linton was a young Jamaican boy whom Papa Midnite took under his wing as an apprentice. He had Linton kill his own sister, Cedilla. Midnite then bound Cedilla's soul to Hell and used her skull to communicate with her, forcing her to gain information on activities in the underworld. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 72 Joe An oracle and disgraced gentleman's hairdresser, Joe is capable of disturbing the souls of the dead to read the future. To do this, he needs to work in sites that are 'raw' and 'painful' such as memorials to bomb victims. He told John that Epiphany might be his last chance at happiness. And earlier, in 1979, he briefly met Epiphany after she was sent back in time by Shade the Changing Man. Joe has a pronounced stutter. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 271 Kemal Deceased Kemal was a Serbian beekeeper and magician who moved to England with his daughter and grandson in 2000. The source of much of his power was a pair of boots lined with Serbian soil; his grandson, Samir, stole them and began performing healing magic for other children in exchange for goods. However, both Kemal and John found out too late to stop Samir from raising a girl from the dead. Knowing that either Samir or the girl would have to die to keep the balance, Kamal gave up his own life in exchange. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 144. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 145 Lenny Lenny is a magician turned beggar who pretends to be a war veteran and hypnotises people into giving him money. He used to be a prognosticator - one who can predict the future through signs and intuition - until John got him into trouble with some demons and he went insane. John used his services once again when Dani's family were being threatened by The First of the Fallen. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 122 Alex Logue Deceased Based in Newcastle, Alex was the owner of The Casanova Club and a third-rate sex-and-drugs magician who was more interested in orgies than magic. His pre-teen daughter, Astra, was an unwilling participant in these orgies. However, unlike her father she had genuine magical talent and managed to summon the demon Norfulthing during a seance, letting it slaughter Alex and his crew. Referred to in: Hellblazer issue 11 The Man Likely Deceased The Man - his real name is unknown - was a magician working for The Damnation Army who murdered young girls and used black magic to bind their ghosts to him as his 'wives'. He drew John Constantine's ire when he lured his niece Gemma to his house, and susequently tried to strangle her in such a ritualistic ceremony that would turn her into one of his 'wives'. Zed knocked him unconscious in his house, which was then burned down by The Resurrection Crusade. Whether he died in the fire is unknown. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue four Mange Deceased Mange was a talking rabbit with a Newcastle accent and a bad attitude. His history is unknown, but what little can be gleaned suggests that he was a stage magician whose mind was placed in the body of his pet rabbit by a mysterious third party and John may be to blame. He stayed that way for over 10 years before being murdered by one of John's children. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 63. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 204 Merlin Deceased is a wizard and ally of King Arthur. Though commonly depicted as a demon-son with knowledge of the future, earlier adventures with Superboy and Jimmy Olsen pegged him as an ancestor of Mister Mxyzptlk, and in Connecticut Yankee-style stories, he is a jealous and spiteful (not to mention treacherous) sorcerer. He is later killed by John Constantine's ancestor, Kon-stan-tyn, the last pagan king of England. Only appearance: Hellblazer Annual 1 Packer Deceased The former owner of The Tate Club, Packer was gunned down by Domine Fredericks' men in a magical gangland war. His body was then used by Clarice and Albert as bait and vessel for the demon Ullerscarn, which was sent to attack Fredericks' home. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 177. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 179 Charles Pankhurst-Hawke Deceased Charles was a British-born spiritual teacher in Mumbai who was kicked out of Eton college after an unspecified scandal. Despite his dodgy past, Pankhurst-Hawke believed in his own teachings, even foregoing masturbation. However, he had a darker side, seeking out pure young women whom he passed on to film director Vikram Dhawan; Vikram then feds them to the demon Colonel Burke in exchange for power for him and Charles. Charles was eventually killed by an out-of-control Burke. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 264 Paul Paul is a voodoo expert and friend of John's who gave up magic for a safer life in insurance. After his boss decided not to process claims from the 9/11 disaster he tricked her into thinking that a relative of hers had been injured in the attack; she quickly changed her mind. Only appearance: 9-11 Volume 2 Raul Perreira Raul is both a slaughterhouse worker and a priest of the Aztec god Mictlantecuhtli and allows John to speak to him. He is based in LA. Only appearance: All His Engines Rinzen Deceased Rinzen was an Indian magician in the employment of Lord Calvin Burnham, who helped the real-state mogul take control of various community areas in London by mind-controlling people and forcing them to do horrible things such as murder, suicide and rape. He is eventually killed by Mako when the latter was tricked by Constantine into thinking that he was him. Mako killed him using blood magic, crucifying him and making his head pop-off like a cork when he opened a wine bottle, before his immortal head was put into a fireplace and burned. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 234 The Sadhu The Sadhu is a mysterous Indian magus living in Mumbai. He is, if not immortal, extremely long-lived, having been 'just' 100 years old in the late 1870s. He killed Colonel Burke and bound his soul to a dark dimension after Burke raped and killed a young Indian woman, but Burke festered and became a powerful demon there. After Burke was freed by Vikram Dhawan to continue preying on young women, The Sadhu called on John Constantine and Epiphany Greaves to help him combat the menace. As thanks, he allowed Constantine to talk to his recently murdered girlfriend one last time. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 264 Sparrowfart Deceased Sparrowfart - or, as he preferred to be known, 'Hawkstorm' - was, in John Constantine's words, 'A shit magician and a rotten pimp but a surprisingly good electrician.' Constantine asked him for information on Joshua Wright after Wright killed one of his ex-girlfriends; Sparrowfart sold John out to Wright, earning John a kicking. Realising that Sparrowfart was a loose end, Wright then knifed him to death. Sparrowfart had a brother called Paul who raped a girl named Keely Dawson; as revenge, Constantine gave Paul acid, which resulted in him chopping off his own penis. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 135. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 137 Tamsin Tamsin is the leader of a coven of three witches operating out of London. Gemma Masters went to Tamsin and her when she was learning magic, and returned to her in 2011 to get revenge on her uncle, John Constantine whom she mistakenly believed to have assaulted her. Tamsin, who had already killed her own parents for reasons unclear, agreed. As part of her induction into magic, Tamsin underwent extreme body modification - every inch of her body is covered in First appearance: Hellblazer issue 277 Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor is an old magician from Sudan who helped John identify and fight off the demon Mnemoth. It was also him who tried to warn Constantine of Mako, and the one who explained his lineage further as a Laughing Magician. He is later killed by Mako. Not to be confused with Witch Doctors who helped Constantine fight the Rainbow Serpent. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 1 Wong Wong is an expert at reading the i-Ching, a Chinese method of reading the future. John goes to him for help after losing his magical mojo but Wong, realising that John has seriously upset the balance of the universe, kicks him out - though not without giving him a little advice. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 102 Gladys Wren Deceased After being in the US for years, Constantine returned to Liverpool to find his sister living in a high-rise block of flats filled with suicide and madness. The cause was Gladys Wren, an old woman who was sending her sons out to murder and mutilate young women. She would then use their flesh as part of a spell to relive the girls' happiest moments - leeching off all the bad memories into the building, which was causing the madness. John managed to remove the protective sigils from Gladys's door, allowing him to summon the girls' ghosts to have their revenge. Gladys was also an associate of Domine Fredericks. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 175. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 176 Category:Magicians